Mahou Shoujo Ore: Episode List
1- "Mahō shōjo ☆ henshin" ("Magical Girl - Transform") (魔法少女☆変身) Airdate: March 25, 2018 After waking up from a dream about being a magical girl, Saki Uno races to her big public performance as part of the new idol group Magical Twin, only to notice that literally no one is there in the audience. After catching a preview of the new album from Mohiro's group, Saki goes home to see a violent Yakuza man banging on her front door. After letting him inside, Saki's mother Sayori reveals that she was a real Magical Girl until recently, when she injured her back, and that the Yakuza man is actually her magical mascot character, Kokoro. While her mother asks her to carry on the Magical Girl business, Saki refuses at first, until she sees footage of Mohiro being kidnapped by muscular demons with cute faces. Saki races to a nearby park as the demons begin transporting Mohiro to another dimension. At Kokoro's urging, Saki shouts the name of the one she loves, Mohiro, and transforms into a Magical Girl. Though she stops the demons from kidnapping Mohiro, Saki is shocked to find her Magical Girl form as a large, muscular man. 2- "Mahō shōjo ☆ ore" ("Magical Girl - Ore") (魔法少女☆オレ) Airdate: March 25, 2018 After dealing with the initial shock of her transformation, Saki destroys the demons using surprisingly lethal magical weaponry that Kokoro carries with him. Saki tries to think of a new Magical Girl name but keeps using "Ore" while letting Mohiro go. As Saki returns home, she's shocked to find that Sakuyo and their idol manager saw the whole thing. The next day, Saki tries to work up the courage to tell Mohiro her true feelings, but is interrupted by his partner Hyoue. Later, Kokoro is informed that Mohiro has been kidnapped again by similar demons. Saki goes to rescue him as Ore, only to be restrained by a demon with tentacles. Saki's friend Sakuyo tries to free her and shouts Saki's name, transforming into a similar form of Magical Girl. 3- "Mahō shōjo ☆ fueta" 8"Magical Girl - Another") (魔法少女☆増えた) Airdate: April 16, 2018 Sakuyo rescues Saki after transforming into her own Magical Girl form. Sakuyo begins a lengthy flashback about the time she first fell in love with Saki, as the two of them and Mohiro got into singing when they were younger. One day the girls got lost in a forest, until Mohiro managed to find them. After the incident, Sakuyo fell in love with Saki, and Saki fell in love with Mohiro. Back in the present, Sakuyo destroys the demon and tells Saki that she becomes more powerful when Saki's in danger, and loves her regardless of her form. Suddenly, the girls' idol manager appears to announce his new publicity campaign using their Magical Girl forms. Later, Sakuyo contemplates the size of her Magical Girl form compared to that of her brother. Elsewhere, a masked man is enraged at the news of the Magical Girl idol group. 4- "Mahō shōjo ☆ tai kaizō ningen" ("Magical Girl - Versus Cyborg") (魔法少女☆対改造人間) Airdate: April 23, 2018 As Saki and Sakuyo prepare for their TV debut in their Magical Girl forms, Saki notices the masked man clinging to Mohiro, interrupting their moment together. The Magical Girls track down Fujimoto to a darkened room, where he claims to be a cyborg. Fujimoto then reveals his tragic backstory and is annoyed at the Magical Girls for not having one. Suddenly, demons attack the studio as the Magical Girls and Fujimoto race to be the first to deal with them. After a bloody battle, Kokoro reveals to Saki that her "magical staff" has been collecting the blood of demons that she's killed. As Fujimoto accidentally brings down a pillar on himself, Saki ends up saving him. In return, Fujimoto tells Saki that her Magical Girl form looks similar to her mother's. Mohiro publicly expresses his thanks to Saki as the reporters shove microphones in their face. Afterwards, a short documentary about Fujimoto shows him stopping a robber and returning home to his family of similar-looking cyborgs. 5- "Mahō shōjo ☆ ryokō-chū" ("Magical Girl - On Vacation") (魔法少女☆旅行中) Airdate: April 30, 2018 6- "Mahō shōjo ☆ onsen eigyō" ("Magical Girl - Hot Springs Business") (魔法少女☆温泉営業) Airdate: May 7, 2018 7- "Mahō shōjo ☆ ressun" ("Magical Girl - Lesson") (魔法少女☆レッスン) Airdate: May 14, 2018 8- "Mahō shōjo ☆ akushu kai" ("Magical Girl - Meet and Greet") (魔法少女☆握手会) Airdate: May 21, 2018 9- "Mahō shōjo ☆ mata fueta" ("Magical Girl - Another and Another") (魔法少女☆また増えた) Airdate: May 28, 2018 10- "Mahō shōjo ☆ mata fueta" ("Magical Girl - Stalking") (魔法少女☆また増えた) Airdate: June 4, 2018 With Saki and Sakuyo's previous investigation interrupted, they continue following their previous suspect believed to be the Demon King. 11- "Mahō shōjo ☆ saishū kessen" ("Magical Girl - Final Battle") (魔法少女☆最終決戦) Airdate: June 11, 2018 12- "Mahō shōjo ☆ Watashi" ("Magical Girl - Watashi") (魔法少女☆私) Airdate: June 18, 2018 Category:Mahou Shoujo Ore Page